Your Story
by Miminne-chan
Summary: Cette histoire est assez spéciale, elle se passe dans l'univers d'Harry Potter néanmoins les personnages sont différents. Vous vivrez des aventures où vous ferez des choix et où vous serez votre propre héros, votre propre Harry avec une fin différente selon vos choix: bonne ou mauvaise?Bon côté ou mauvais? Quel clan choisirez-vous?
1. Prologue

Coucou lecteur/lectrice, vous devez vous demandez qui est cette soudaine boule d'énergie qui vous parle à travers ses lignes, hé bien avant de répondre à cette question j'aimerais que vous abandonniez tout autre distraction : téléphone, internet, devoirs..

Je ne doute pas que pour la dernière sollicitation vous ne vous gênerais pas pour le faire alors que vous grommèlerai quelques paroles comme « Pff pourquoi je lui obéirais ? »

C'est vrai que vous n'avez aucune raison pour le faire mais pour plonger dans le monde que je vais créer pour vous il ne vous faut aucune distraction.

Je m'appelle Alex', ou plutôt mon personnage s'appelle ainsi fille ou garçon je vous en laisserai en juger au prochain chapitre.

Je ne vous ferai pas de description précise sur moi, après tout tout le monde à l'idée de son personnage parfait : avec ou sans défauts.

« Ouai Ouai c'est bien mais vas-y enchaîne » songez-vous à cette première page.

Ce livre est fait pour tout le monde, enfants, collégiens, lycéens, étudiants voir adultes.

Après tout qui n'as pas connût un livre où il a dit « moi aussi j'aurais fait pareil » , « j'aurais jamais osé faire ça », tout en souhaitant ardemment vivre l'aventure comme ce héros.

Hé bien votre vœux est excaucé…ou presque. Ce livre vous proposera plusieurs choix vous permettant de vous créer votre propre histoire, à travers, de vivre vos propres aventures, de savoir si vous auriez fait un bon héros, si votre histoire aurait bien ou mal finit.

« Ouai encore un truc pour les gamins quoi »

Pas du tout, je ne vois pas un livre pour les gamins comporter des scènes de combat, des trahisons, des disparîtions étranges, de mutilés, de la romance…désolé messieurs, de la comédie et même pour les accros aux jeux vidéo, des armes, de la technologie presque magique et des passages secrets sans pour autant que sa tombe dans le barbant.

En tout cas une chose est sûrs amis lecteurs, restez avec moi au cours de ce livre et je vous promets que vous ne vous ennuierais pas. Je vous parie même que vous resterais une heure ou deux dessus.

Bien je constate que vous avez décidez de rester avec moi quelques minutes, en vous détachant avec difficultés, de votre téléphone, de votre ordinateur, de votre console de jeux voir plus enthousiaste de vos devoirs.

Tant mieux car c'est l'une des premières clefs que vous devrez avoir dans votre main pour entrer dans mon jeux en plus d'un semblant d'imagination et disons-le même si je suis sûre que certains vont aller chercher les réponses pour tomber sur le récit qu'ils souhaitent : de l'honnêteté envers soi-même.

Je vous demanderais donc en plus d'un calme essentiel de tester une première fois honnêtement sans tricher, je sais c'est dur mais on en est tous capables.

A présent chers amis je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire :

Bienvenue dans mon monde. Les portes de celui-ci vous sont désormais grandes ouvertes.


	2. Page 1 ( chapitre commun )

Chapitre 1 :

Bonjour à tous, après avoir eût lieu à une petite introduction de l'auteur je viens vous rassurer et bénir celle qui écrit : je ne vais pas vous faire une longue présentation sur moi, après tout, vous comme moi on s'en fiche ce qu'on veut c'est les aventures ! Il n'y aura pas de dizaines de lignes sur mon caractère ambivalent, voir lunatique et pas de description qui nous font soupirer. Après tout je vous laisse me découvrir au cours de ce chapitre.

Je m'appelle donc Alex' et je vais vous raconter mon histoire :

Comme nombre d'entre vous je suis « dans l'âge de la révolte » et ça se voit mais j'ai une petite particularité, un « détail » comme beaucoup d'entre vous disent.

J'ai des dons quatre différents :

· Une relation fusionnelle avec la nature

· Un pour le dessin

· Une pile électrique toujours souriante

· Spontanéité

Je m'égare…il vaudrait mieux que je commence par vous faire un rapide résumé sur comment j'ai découvert ces dits pouvoirs et ce qui va avec.

Mon père, suite à des problèmes d'argent dans son entreprise, a été muté dans une autre ville. Tout n'a été que problème dans un premier temps : stress, perte de repères, problèmes de déménagement et j'en passe. Puis un jour était arrivée une curieuse lettre, blanche avec un saut d'école qui m'était juste inconnue. Mon père avait répondu affirmativement à cette lettre, et bien que je n'en connaisse pas l'expéditeur et le contenu j'ai dût me préparer : mon père avait mît toutes mes affaires dans une petite valise, selon mon père j'allais devoir passer mes journées dans une sorte d'école/internat, je ne pourrais revenir que pour les vacances , je ne savais rien de plus à l'époque, sans doute parce qu'il doutait que je ne le croies pas, d'ailleurs je pense que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Il m'avait dit que je découvrirais uniquement son contenu lorsque j'arriverais. Je devais prendre le train qui m'emmènerait à cette école le lendemain. Top non ?

Le lendemain j'étais donc partit en traînant une immense valise derrière moi dans un immense train qui devait avoir une centaine de compartiments.

Comme beaucoup de monde j'étais monté et ce fût là que j'avais croisée une jeune fille assez spéciale qui traîner une valise des moins étonnantes.

Elle avait les cheveux rose pêche, une frange droite avec deux mèches qui s'arrêter jusqu'au cou. Deux barrettes en formes de croix, rose pâle, maintenait en place ces deux mèches.

Elle s'était attachée les cheveux en une couette haute sur le côté, vu ce que j'en voyais cela devait lui arrivait au bas du cou.

Ses yeux étaient jaune banane.

Sa peau était dorée avec des joues rouges

Elle portait une robe rose saumon avec un croisé rouge fraise devant, au niveau de la poitrine.

Un trait noir s'arrêter à sa poitrine.

Au niveau des hanches elle portait en volants, bordé d'une ligne rouge fraise également

Cela reprenait à mi-jambe avec la même ligne rouge fraise.

De hautes chaussettes s'arrêtaient en dessous des genoux, blanche, avec des petits cœurs sur le côté ainsi que des hautes converses roses saumon avec des lacets fraises. De même pour les bords.

Elle traînait une valise rose, assez grande où était coller des têtes de morts et des cœurs, mais étais-ce moi où elle où j'avais l'impression que celle-ci flottait.

Bien que je sois un mélange de « je m'en foutiste » et de gentillesse j'hésitai à l'aider, parce que, à l'avoir, elle galérait avec sa valise.

J'ai donc deux choix :

-L'aider page (choix 1)

-L'ignorer (choix 2)

-Passer mais avec une pointe de remords (choix 2)

Je compte sur vous pour ne pas tricher, et rester imaginatif.


	3. page 2 ( Choix 1)

**Chapitre 2 :L'aider**

Comme je suis assez sympa j'ai décidé de l'aider.

-Besoin d'aide ? Demandais-je en la regardant avec un sourire en coin

-Ouai ce serait sympa, répondit-t-elle, j'ai encore du mal.

J'essayai donc de la traîner, mais moi aussi je galérais, j'avais l'impression que sa valise pesait dix tonnes

-On pourrait essayer ensemble, tu la pousses et moi je la traîne proposa la jeune fille

- Sa c'est une bonne idée répondis-je en lâchant la valise.

L'on se mît donc en position et croyez-le ou non sa marche assez bien, on dût donc l'emmener dans le troisième compartiment

-Tu peux rester heu…

-Alex' répondis-je avec une pointe d'enthousiasme

-Amélia dit-t-elle en me souriant

-Je veux bien rester alors dis-je enthousiaste

Elle m'expliqua d'où elle venait et me posa plusieurs types de questions, elle m'expliqua également ce qui aller se passer une fois arrivée devant la gare

-Ils te feront choisir un symbole qui déterminera avec quel groupe tu seras, ce serait génial qu'on soit ensemble annonça-t-elle enthousiaste

-Ouai répondis-je en ne quittant pas la fenêtre des yeux fatiguée.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était une vielle dame qui traînait avec elle un chariot, où étaient posés boissons et divers aliments ainsi que quelques bonbons.

-En voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

Je ne répondis pas et malgré moi ne pût m'empêcher de la regarder.

Elle avait les cheveux teintés de rouges, ondulés qui rejoignaient, comme deux tresses, ses cheveux en arrière, un de ses yeux, était aveugle, l'autre était bleu fumée.

Sur sa peau, les preuves de son âge, des rides sur son front, des pattes d'oies ainsi que des rides de sourire, chose surprenante elles n'étaient pas très marquées.

Ses pommettes étaient pleines. Sa peau était couleur chair tandis que ses joues étaient un peu plus rouges Elle avait l'air gentille.

-On partage demanda Amélia ?

-Sûr ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire avant de m'endormir après avoir laissé la digestion s'opérer. (Rejoindre la page commune qui suit)


	4. page 3 (choix 2)

**Chapitre 2(bis) : l'ignorer ainsi que l'ignorer avec une pointe de remord.**

Je passai devant elle, tandis que je l'entendis jurer, je lui lançai un dernier regard avant de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment où je pourrais enfin me reposer.

Je traversai chaque coin du wagon en cherchant un compartiment libre, beaucoup étaient remplis et me jetaient un regard où se mêlaient curiosité et méfiance quand j'ouvrais la porte, cela me surpris mais je ne leur demandai pas quelle était le problème, la chose la plus intelligente, pour le premier jour du moins aurait été de ne pas me faire remarquer, qui plus est c'était apparemment une des règles de l'endroit où je me dirigeais.

J'en trouvai enfin un, des élèves moins âgés que moi parlaient entre eux, m'ignorant donc royalement ce qui me convenais très bien, je n'avais pas envie de leur parler surtout que leurs discussions étaient ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme bien des sujets immatures.

Je sortis donc mon portable, espérant pouvoir envoyer des messages à mes anciens amis ou à mes parents et je vous laisse devinez « l'agréable surprise » auquel j'ai eût le droit...dans le mille ça ne captait rien de chez rien…zéro barre de réseaux.

Dans quel endroit pommé m'emmenais-t-on ? Je n'en savais rien mais il fallait vraiment que ce soit loin de toute civilisation pour que ça ne capte rien. Sérieusement même chez des gens de ma famille qui habite à perpète' devait au moins il y avoir deux barres.

Je ne vous annonce donc pas le grognement frustré que j'ai poussé en rangeant le téléphone dans la poche qui lui était réservé.

-Tiens apparemment quelqu'un vient de s'apercevoir que ça ne passait pas ! dit un des mecs plus jeunes que moi d'un air moqueur.

Je lui lançai un regard où il aurait pût y lire une centaine d'insultes différentes ainsi que quelques mots assez grossiers que je vous épargnerais.

Son rire s'éteint à ce contact et il changea de conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que, par un quelconque miracle, même sans réseau, je pouvais écouter de la musique, une vieille dame entra en traînant un charriot où étaient posé diverses boissons, quelques plats et des sachets de bonbons.

Elle avait les cheveux teintés de rouges, ondulés qui rejoignaient, comme deux tresses, ses cheveux en arrière, un de ses yeux, était aveugle, l'autre était bleu fumée.

Sur sa peau, les preuves de son âge, des rides sur son front, des pattes d'oies ainsi que des rides de sourire, chose surprenante elles n'étaient pas très marquées. Ça changer des vieilles habituelles.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose jeune gens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez douce qui ne me fît rien

-Ouai des bonbons s'il vous plaît dis-je avant de payer et de retourner à l'écoute de la chanson qui passer. (page commune)


	5. page 4 (chapitre commun)

** Chapitre 3: Une arrivée assez surprenante.**

J'arriva sur le quai avec une pointe d'appréhension sur ce que j'allais trouver.

Etonnement il n'y avait rien à part une forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue parée de couleurs automnales , les oiseaux chanter, c'était le seul bruit qu'on entendait avec le train puisque la musique ne pouvait pas être écouter ici comme si le téléphone portable en entier, carte mémoire comprise,était bloqué par quelque chose.

Sans que l'on puisse le voir venir, moi du moins, la fumée du train augmenta, créant un nuage qui en fît tousser certains. Une silhouette apparut dedans plutôt adulte.

Une fois que celle-ci se dissipa elle vît une femme qui devait avoir la trentaine. Elle était incroyablement pâle de peau et avait de longs cheveux noirs, longs, soyeux, brillants, ondulés, lisses, lui arrivant aux fesses comme les princesses fluidement avec une frange.

Ses yeux était bleus, les cils assez longs avec un mascara bleu nuit pour s'assortir à ses yeux.

Ses lèvres étaient rouges sang.

Un grain de beauté près de son nez.

Habillée avec un tee-shirt pourpre où était écrit So$Shinee au col rond ainsi qu'un jean noir déchiré au niveau des genoux et à mi-cuisse elle porter une ceinture assez gothique.

Elle portait également des bottes hautes, presque aussi noires que le jean qui devait lui arrivait en dessous du genoux. avec un large bracelet pourpre, troué aux niveaux de chaques chevilles.

Elle devait faire dans les 1m70 , plutôt mince.

Beaucoup d'élèves bavés devant elle , cela me fît beaucoup rire

-Tu paris combien que c'est une vampire entendis-je dire un élève

-C'est même sûre murmura l'autre conscient que des gens la regarder.

Je trouva la conversation puérile: c'est ça un vampire et quoi d'autre?Pourquoi pas une sirène pendant qu'on y était néanmoins la directrice, car sa devait être elle ne tiqua même pas et entama son discours auquel tout élève de chaques école à le droit lorsqu'il fait sa rentrée , ce discours qui prends une heure où il vous énonce votre emploi du temps les règles, les trucs du style "c'est un nouvel horizon qui s'ouvre devant vous", je suis sûre que vous voyez de quel discour ennuyant je parle ici. Hé bah celui-ci commença.

Elle commença à parler de diverses règles qui était pour le moins étonnante: figurez-vous que si on ne dormais pas ou que l'on était de sortie dehors après 20h on était coller. Que se le dise va y avoir beaucoup de colles cette année.

Et pas le droit de sortir du lycée sans demander l'autorisation, surtout pour aller dans la rue commerciale qui s'appeller Triquop (nom étrange je suis d'accord avec vous): compte là-dessus tiens!

Sa aller être une super année comme je les aime!(je suis ironique bien sûre)

Et bien sûr interdiction de sécher les cours sous peine d' heure de colle , la règle par excellence, l'insolence est également interdit envers chaque personnes qui travaille dans le lycée.

Enfin bon je vais pas vous les énoncer tous sinon on y est encore pour demain et puis on s'en fout...faut bien le dire.

Après cet énoncement de règles nous allions donc rejoindre, en calèche qui bouger toute seule (je vous jure que je mens pas) pour rejoindre l'école.

Je regarda par la fenêtre, faute de mieux,ne connaîssant personne dans cette calèche, eux, apparement ne voulait pas me connaître non plus , ils restaient de leurs côtés, le faisant le paysage était trop beau: je voyais des magnifiques de jardins dalée de pierres, où la nature était maître: des bosquets de fleurs qui longer la lignes des dalles où des lucioles de différentes couleurs nous accueuillirent.

Un grand arbre au milieu de chaque parterre d'herbe verte;

Un ruisseau coulée au pied de celui que je regardais, coupant en zeigzag l'herbe pour s'arrêter à la fin du pied de l'arbre et de s'élever peu à peu dans les airs pour faire un arc-en-ciel qui se colorait en fonction des teintes du crépuscule.

-Whoua avait tout ce que j'avais réussis à dire à l'époque et je n'avais pas finit d'être surprise.

Au milieu de tout ; là où commencer chaques chemins dalés il y avait une fontaine à plusieurs étages où se mélaient , se séparer, des jets d'eau en une danse semblable à un ballet.

Elle était ornée de pierres précieuses qui reflétait le crépuscule et sa douce lumière dorée et orangée.

La calèche prit un chemin dalée de pierres blanches.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se stoppa net et le jeune garçon qui nous servait de conducteur me tendit la main pour que je descende.

L'école enfin nous tendait les bras


	6. page 5 (chapitre commun de nouveau)

**Chapitre 4: Une sélection mystérieuse.**

Elle était basée, comme un château sur quatre tours, et une grande qui se situer en plein milieu.

Toutes en pierre dorés les quatre tours étaient en forme de cylindre.

Les fenêtres étaient du style roman, construite avec des pierres beiges et du verre.

Le toit de chaque tours, étaient une coupole de verre relié par de fins raccord verts.

La tour avait un patio en forme de cascade verte, isolante de l'ombre, soutenue par des piliers, les différents piliers étaient eux reliés par une barrière qui faisait penser à celles, plus pointues des jardins.

Enfin sur chaque tour du lierre monté de toute part.

Chaque tour était reliée par de longs rectangles, qui devaient être les différents couloirs et salles de cours, constituées de pierres dorés aussi.

Toujours les mêmes fenêtres séparés de 2 voire 3 mètres de différences, constituées elle aussi de pierres blanches et de verres.

Seulement un trait, horizontale et une verticale constituée des menaux.

Le début des couloirs avaient aussi étaient attaqués par le lierre.

Par contre, autre la forme rectangulaires, le toit était aussi différent, ils étaient constituée de pierres rouges, noires et beiges éparpillées de façon aléatoire.

J'étais entrée par la porte d'une des tours et, après de nombreux hasards, je m'étais retrouvée enfin dehors.

La tour était plus grande que les autres, deux fois plus grandes, elle était en forme de cylindre elle aussi, mais plus fin, plus haut.

Elle reposer sur le principe d'un gâteau de mariages, comme si les cylindres étaient superposés les uns sur les autres.

Les fenêtres étaient elle aussi romane mais elles reposer sur le principe: longues et fines.

Elles alternaient on voyait une grande, une petite, une moyenne et une petite.

Le toit aussi reposer sur le principe de la coupole mais elle était rouge et je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si c'était des pierres; des vitraux ou du verre.

Des animaux aussi mais c'était tout.

Tout le monde resta étonné devant l'école.

-Bien je vous demanderais de vous rendre derrière l'école en question pour passer une des trois épreuves que vous devrez passer pour pouvoir rester avec nous au cours de ces quatre années.

Une sélection ? A cette nouvelle des murmures retentirent, j'haussai simplement les épaules, ça n'était qu'une simple contrainte de plus pour découvrir ce qu'il se cacher derrière cette école tellement spéciale, qu'ils devaient les sélectionner directement.

Lorsque l'on rentra dedans je ne vis qu'une forêt aux couleurs automnales, entourant un grand plan d'eau qui , au milieu , partait en une petite rivière sans doute pour retrouver un autre cour d'eau.

L'eau était limpide et le soleil donnait l'impression que des petits diamants brillaient au fond.

Le reflet de quelques petits nuages blancs empêchaient des fois cette impression mais l'endroit rester très beau, il fallait le reconnaître.

-C'est ici que se déroulera votre première épreuve vous pourrez vous mettre en duo ou en solo

**.****Si vous avez choisi d'aider la fille dans le premier chapitre vous irait au chapitre suivant**

**.Si vous avez choisi de l'ignorer vous irait au second chapitre et aurais même une petite surprise.**


	7. page 6(choix 1 )

** Chapitre 5 : Vous avez choisi de l'aider.**

-On se met ensemble ? demanda Amélia

-Ok répondis-je avec un grand sourire, sachant que je ne serais pas toute seule

-Il vaut mieux se mettre en duo à ce qu'il paraît car ça permettrait d'augmenter ses chances de passer.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

-J'ai entendus des rumeurs en effet mais de savoir si elles sont sûres…

-Ha oui et quoi ? Demandais-je

-Vaux mieux éviter de le savoir répondit Amélia.

-S'il vous plaît note aux duos ou aux solos je vous demanderai de rentrer dans la forêt.

Au moment où nous obéîmes à ce que nous demanda la directrice, un brouillard épais, grisâtre apparût, me faisant perdre de vue Amélia.

Lorsque je pus de nouveau voir, celle-ci n'était plus là et je m'étais retrouvé toute seule à marcher le long d'un chemin étrange.

Il était assez effrayant de ce fait j'hésitai à rentrer.

**.rentrer**

**.Ne pas rentrer****

**Chapitre 5a : Rentrer**

Je pris mon courage à demain et y entra

Les arbres avaient poussés d'un coup, ils étaient géant, comme des immeubles de dix étages, recouvert de mousses, des lianes pendaient à certaines branches.

Les racines ondulés étaient immenses et permettaient de rejoindre certains endroits si l'on était osait s'y aventurer, des fois elles plongeaient également dans des ruisseaux pour se nourrir de l'eau qui couler. L'herbe folle était verte et quelques fleurs sauvages de diverses couleurs étaient groupées à certains endroits, surtout près du ruisseau avec quelques bosquets d'abres.

Je songeai alors que cela pouvait être un endroit où couler le ruisseau que j'avais vu couler du point d'eau.

Une torche enflammée avait été accroché au premier arbre, je l'avais pris et me promenait désormais dans cette forêt étrange où le silence régner en maître.

L'eau était vert d'eau, limpide mais ne donner cependant pas l'envie d'y mettre les pieds car tout le monde le sait : le calme annonce souvent une tempête que je n'avais pas envie de croiser.

Je montai sur une des longues racines dont j'ai entamé, désolé pour vous, une assez longue description pour rejoindre l'autre côté et passer donc de l'autre côté, même si elle avait des bosses, qu'elle était assez humide et que je ne doutais pas que si je n'y faisais pas attention je me prendrais les pieds dans les débuts de lianes.

Une fois de l'autre côté j'attendais, si c'était juste ça leurs épreuves bah ma parole, ça aller pas être compliquée.

Considérée que je n'ai rien dit parce que le bruit que je venais d'entendre ne présager rien de bon.

Des loups surgirent soudainement, crocs sortis, l'échine hérissée, vous m'auriez dit pour les plus courageux que ce n'est que des loups…possible mais déjà je n'aime pas les loups et ensuite la colère et la folie dans le regard de ses bêtes ainsi qu'un grand appétit me fît reculer.

Malheureusement j'étais trop au bord et un morceau du bout de terre s'effondra et me fît atterrir dans l'eau.

Trempée je grommelai quelques insultes mal placée, heureusement pour moi les loups ne semblèrent pas vouloir se tremper les pattes et je n'en fus que plus ravie, sans doute avais-je mal jugé ce ruisseau finalement et que j'aurais dut le voir plus comme une porte de sortie que comme autre chose.

Je longeai alors le cours d'eau car j'étais sûre d'arriver à quelque chose en le longeant et autre chose me fît une nouvelle fois changer d'avis : un squelette coincé entre plusieurs racines dans l'eau avec une cape rouge, tenant dans sa main une tablette où était écrit quelque chose dessus basée sur des runes anciennes.

La question se posa alors : pouvons-nous sortir d'ici en restant en vie ? Le squelette mît un doute dans mon esprit néanmoins je continuai à longer le ruisseau.

Enfin après plusieurs dangers dans le même genre que les loups et le squelette je remarquai un attroupement d'élèves au centre d'une petite clairière.

En les voyant je savais une chose : j'avais réussis et d'après ce que je pouvais en juger Amélia aussi

-Bien reposez-vous tous car demain commencera la seconde épreuve de la sélection et celle-ci sera encore plus risquer que celle d'aujourd'hui.

Je souris malgré moi : tant mieux parce que l'aventure sans danger c'est pas une aventure, c'est une promenade.

**Chapitre 5b : Ne pas Rentrer**

****Pour ceux qui ont choisi de ne pas y entrer, un professeur est venu vous chercher après 10 min d'attente, il vous laisse observer les autres participants dont votre amie Amélia qui, elle, a choisi de s'y aventurer, il vous restera donc plus qu'à contempler cet écran pendant quarante minutes jusqu'à ce que la moitié sort de la forêt.**

**L'autre moitié vous ayant rejoint silencieusement.**

**Il vous rester deux chances de rentrer dans cette école, une fois épuisée vous devrez rentrez chez vous car cette histoire n'est pas faîte pour ceux qui ne veulent pas vivre d'aventures.**


	8. page 7(choix 2 partie 1)

**Chapitre 6 : **

Ne connaissant personne je décidai de ne pas me mettre en duo' pensant que je n'en ai pas besoin et que l'autre me ralentirait en plus j'aurais plus de chance d'avoir des blessures si je dois me préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que moi aussi.

Je regardai les groupes se formaient, il y avait quelques autres solos, un garçon viens vers moi

-On se met ensemble ?

Je le détaillai : c'était un brun aux yeux marron avec la peau beige presque blanche, il devait faire ma taille, peut-être un peu plus grand, le visage assez ovale.

Habillé d'un jean déchiré au niveau des genoux, plutôt slim vers le bas, converses rouges avec des lacets noirs avec l'étoile All Star ainsi qu'un sweat gris Rolling Stone.

-Mouai si tu veux mais traîne pas dans mes pattes répondis-je avec flegme

-T'inquiète pas généralement je suis celui qui doit subir les personnes traînant dans mes pattes…

-Alex '

-Matt'

Je souris cyniquement et nous partîmes séparés d'une dizaines de centimètres d'écart pour nous infiltrer dans la forêt.

A peine le premier pas posé sur le sol un brouillard apparut, assez épais, grisâtre.

Lorsque celui disparût mon « coéquipier » de fortune avait disparut, je poussai un soupir :

-Le mec qui sert à rien à peine rentrer dans la forêt.

Je contemplai le paysage qui était apparut devant mes yeux.

Les arbres étaient noirs et avaient des pompons blancs presque fantomatiques, ceux qui n'avaient pas ces « pompons » semblaient ne pas avoir de feuilles.

Le sol était noir, l'on ne différencier pas le sol, les pierres et les fleurs, je doutais même de la présence de ces éléments car il n'y avait même pas d'herbe.

Le ciel lui ne donnait aucune lumière, il était tout noir et c'est ce qu'il m'inquiéter puisque justement une énorme lumière provenant de l'horizon éclairait une arche en pierre ancienne qui semblait être une porte sans en être une vraie et qui débouchait sur un cimetière.

Gros doute alors :

**.Entrez**

**.Ne pas entrez.**

**Chapitre 6a : Entrez**

Je m'approchai donc de cet arche et la traversa sceptique sur ce que j'allais y trouver et ce qu'il pouvait être la source de cet étrange lumière.

A pas de loups je me dirigeai vers la dite source de lumière et découvrit en fait plusieurs lampes à huiles blanches, dans le style d'Halloween.

A n'en pas douter sa devait être pour les perdus dans mon genre, j'en pris une en espérant que cela me permette d'avancer dans ces ténèbres. La lumière éclaira soudainement une tombe sous un des arbres, elle semblait neuve pourtant les craquelures étaient des preuves de son ancienneté. Des feuilles d'automnes, des fleurs de cerisier en parfait état était dispersé à tout va sur cette tombe. Un miaulement attira mon attention, je tournai ma lampe à huile encore brillante pour découvrir une créature des plus étranges :

-Bonjour dit la créature

En réalité cette bête était encore plus curieuse que ce que je ne le pensais car c'était un chat qui parle avec des ailes et une queue constituée de serpents, qui sifflaient à tout vas, je levai un sourcil sceptique : depuis quand les chats parlaient ? Etait-ce une créature génétiquement modifié sortit des labos d'un docteur Frankenstein et abandonné dans la nature à cause d'une défaillance…non !

-Heu…bonjour répondis-je

-Vous devez être Alex'

-Heu..ouai confirmais-je

-Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-Non répondis-je

-Vous êtes chez les morts

-Ha ? Faudrait changer la déco alors…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le chat

-Bah parce que c'est ridicule…on se croirait pas chez les morts…juste dans un truc abandonné dis-je me rendant soudainement compte de ce que je disais.

La créature leva un sourcil sceptique, doutant sans doute de mon état de santé mental, sa pouvait aussi ressembler au regard des psychopathes, j'avoue ne pas savoir…mais en tout cas je comprenais sa réaction

-Savez-vous comment sortir d'ici ? Demanda la créature

La question me rappela soudainement ma situation.

-Non avouais-je

-Je vais te guider

Je me demandai si je devais le croire puis haussa les épaules après tout qui ne tente rien n'as rien, le chat m'emmena alors à une intersection, très « enchanteresse » (ironie quand tu nous tiens) : soit un chemin tout noir, soit un chemin tout blanc.

-On va par où ? Demandais-je

-C'est à toi de choisir mais rappelle-toi que dans les ténèbres il y a de la lumière et inversement

Conclusion : je n'étais pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure.

**.Chemin lumineux**

**.Chemin sombre **


	9. Remerciements

Vous voyez ce chapitre remerciement? Vous vous demandez pourquoi et à qui?

D'abord à vous mes lecteurs sans qui j'aurais été tout de suite découragé après avoir écrit les trois premiers chapitres...

Puis ensuite je les adresses à mes amis: didi', dodo', clarisse, candice sans qui je ne me serais jamais inscrit ici et sans qui vous ne lirez jamais cette histoire et sans qui le prochain chapitre ne serait jamais écrit, c'est elles qui m'ont donné toutes les idées pour ce qui va suivre ainsi que l'étrange créature "chat-serpent qui parle" et le garçon que vous avez rencontrer si vous avez pris le choix (2).

Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et encore merci.

Ps: je vous remercie de vous mettre les reviews , de m'avoir ajouter en favorite et de me suivre.


	10. page 7,5(deux choix cumulés)

**Chapitre 6,5:**

**.Chemin lumineux**

J'enmprunta ce chemin plutôt rassurant en pensant qu'il me guiderait à la sortie.

Lorque j'y entra la lumière du soleil m'accueillit: le ciel était jaune et orangé.

Le chemin était fait de terre et former une sorte de route dont certaines parties encore mouillées transparaissait grâce au soleil.

Autour de cette route, des prés bordés de barrière électrique, l'herbe était fraîche ainsi que verte comme si l'on était encore en été ce qui contraster avec le fait que l'on était en automne.

Il faisait chaud, beau, il y avait des arbres parés de feuilles verts en paysage, le contraire parfait de là où j'étais quelques minutes plutôt.

Je me crût au paradis et respira un bon coup l'odeur de la campagne.

Seulement je ne sus que quelques mètres plus tard que j'étais à deux milles lieues de la vérité.

En effet il se dressa dix minutes de marches plus tard une bestiole immense!

La moitiée de son corps étaient dressé ,des pattes longues et crochues ainsi qu'assez poilue se dresser devant moi.

En fait j'avais un pinces oreilles géant qui avaient les mandibules qui claquaient et un regard assez méchant, des yeux orangés brillant comme des flammes.

Sur sa tête flottaient des antennes qui bougeaient dans tout les sens et claquaient comme pour prévenir de ce qui attendait la personnes, qui n'est autre que moi, qui le rencontrerait.

Sa peau était visqueuse et bordeaux et ses pattes beiges.

Bienvenue dans l'enfer: là où les premiers impressions sont souvent les mauvaises.

Je reculai, ma nouvelle assurance partie aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et je damna ce sadique de chat qui m'avait entraîné dans une situation impossible.

-Tiens toi aussi tu t'est retrouvé ici? demanda une voix que j'avais déjà entendu je ne sais où.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?demandais-je avec flegme une nouvelle fois

-Calmos je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard moi aussi , t'inquiète je vais nous débarassez de ce truc

-Ha ouai et comment t'est magicien peut-être? Tu vas faire abracadabra et il va disparaître.

-Presque répondit-t-il.

Je levai un sourcil sceptique et lui fis signe d'y aller , curieuse de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il sourit et quelques secondes après un nuage apparût sortant du sol, le temps que je rouvre les yeux , la créature gisait par terre et Matt' se dressait devant moi avec un sourire de "monsieur-je-me la pète"

-Bon tu viens? demandais-je en partant devant pour lui montrer que je m'en fouter.

Il me toisa l'air sceptique sur la fonction dont devait marcher mon cerveau, je ne lui en tins pas rigueur , beaucoup de gens ne le comprennent pas non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard il me rejoint et conclut:

-T'est bizarre

-La ferme et avance dis-je.

Il sourit , l'air d'aimer se faire remballer, et nous continuâmes l'aventure en duo.

Au bout de quelques aventures et monstres dans le genre "pince-oreilles géant" nous rejoignîmes les autres qui avaient réussit l'épreuve.

La directrice nous dit ensuite de nous reposer pour la seconde épreuve qui allaient être encore plus dure que la première.

Je dois être sado parce que j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'ils nous réservaient.

**.Chemin sombre **

Soit vous me dirais que je suis barge, complétement malade mais par pûre curiosité et un petit amour des endroits sombres j'empruntai le chemin sombre.

Lorsque j'y entra une faible lumière blanche ainsi que le bruit des corbeaux m'acceuillit.

Le ciel était un mélange de grisaille et de bleu foncé , d'un vert inquiétant au fond ainsi que de la fumée exceptée en plein milieu où un trou de taille assez moyenne s'était formée laissant entrée une lumière tamisée blanche.

Cela n'apportait néanmoins rien de rassurant au paysage.

Les arbres paraissait noirs et la forme de quelques feuilles vieille qui semblaient sur le point de s'envolaient s'apecever dessus. Il y en avait trois, de ce que je voyais un à dix mètres de moi , à ma droite, un autre, à ma gauche , courber avec un trou dedans à cinq mètres et enfin un au loin dans le paysage à côté d'une maison dont les vitres étaient illuminées d'une lumière artificielle jaune.

L'on ne voyait pas les couleurs, c'était noire avec des reflets gris et sa ressembler à une ferme puisqu'il y avait les barrières en bois pour le bétail.

Devant moi c'était un potager, du moins de ce que je pouvais en voir : c'était un sol de terre avec quelques brins d'herbes vertes dont la couleur était à peine perceptible.

Il y avait également des citrouilles assez grosses, la couleur était assez sombre mais c'était dut à la faible lumière, je ne me répéterai jamais assez sur ce sujet pour que vous compreniez pourquoi le paysage effrairait les plus témèrè se dressait d'immense bottes de pailles en triangles comme les tentes indiennes , c'était une invasion, tous les 2 mètres il y en avait cinq à chaques plans excepté les deux premiers car elles entouraient un horrible épouventail dans la tête était une citrouille assez effrayante et dont la tête brillait, illuminer sans doute par une bougie , il portait un haillon et un chapeau de sorcière en paille.

Des corbeaux piaillaient sur les branches ou volaient dans le ciel, des fois ils plongeaient sur l'épouventail et le piquer de partout…pauvre de lui.

Sa devait être bien les corbeaux la seconde chose la plus effrayante que je voyais.

Je marcha en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds en direction de la maison qui devait être habitée.J'heurtai malgré mes précautions une citrouille mais rien ne se passa alors je continuai mon ascension.

Soudain lorsque je levai mes yeux au ciel , quelque chose de petit avec des ailes constituée de toile, de chaînes rouillées, de bâton et d'élèments métallique aussi rouillée viens se poser près d'une des citrouilles. Ma curiosité s'éveillant j'allai voir ce que c'était.

Et je vous le jure sur la tête de mon frère (bien que je ne l'aime pas) que c'était une souris blanches avec un blouson marron, une fermeture-éclaire dorée, une capuche en fourrure et des lunettes d'aviateurs ainsi que les fausses ailes décrites précédemment qui se tenait devant moi.

Elle était toute mignonne et aurait même fait fondre les phobiques : elle avais de grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux des humains , les oreilles rabattues à cause des lunettes, un petit nez tout rose avec deux petites dents au milieu de sa bouche qui formait un grand sourire

Ses « mains » étaient constitutées de cinqs doigts qui tenaient encore les cordes de ses « ailes », elles n'étaient pas griffues , elles faisaient plutôt penser à celles des bébés.

Sa queue ne traîner pas au sol, je me demandai où elle était.

-Bonjour dit sa voix semblable à celle des Chipmunks

-Salut répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Tu participes aux épreuves de l'école c'est ça ?

-Ouai répondis-je

-Tu dois avoir soif et faim, si tu veux je pourrais t'emmener voir mes maîtres, ils pourraient te donner quelque chose

-Bah …merci

Elle me guidai jusqu'à la maison et lorsque je rentra un cadre chaleureux m'acceuillit et je vis alors Matt' boire un chocolat chaud, assis sur une chaise, je ne fît pas par de mon étonnement mais il devait bien se voir car il me fît un sourire moqueur.

-T'est à la traîne

-Tais-toi répliquais-je en m'installant

Après ça deux personnes nous acceuillirent avec un grand sourire : elles nous racontèrent qu'elles accueillaient ainsi les participants des épreuves en général pour les nourrir puis les guider à la sortie. Ils nous dirent ensuite une fois le repas finit, que la sourit qui s'appeler « Chester » nous guiderait jusqu'à la les remerciâmes et suivirent la souris en question qui utiliser ses « ailes »

-En fait, dis-je une fois que nous étions presque arrivés vers la sortie, comment ils s'appellent tes maîtres

-Mon maître s'appelle Léonard De Vinci et ma maîtresse Mona-Lisa

La surprise me scia sur place

-QUOI ?! Mais il est mort ?!

-Justement nous sommes au pays des morts ici me répondit Matt' à la place de la souris.

Cela me rappella ce qu'avait dit le chat et je ne répondis pas.

Une fois le chemin finit je n'avais toujours pas décrocher un mot ni même respirer .

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une clairière j'en conclus que nous avions réussit l'épreuve et nous nous réunirent avec les autres élèves

La directrice apparut puis nous dit ensuite de nous reposer pour la seconde épreuve qui allaient être encore plus dure que la première.

Je dois être sado parce que j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'ils nous réservaient


	11. page 8 Chapitre commun (ou presque)

Je me levai le lendemain matin dans une chambre que l'on nous avait "prêter" , chaque élèves avaient leurs chambres néanmoins j'éviterais de vous faire "profiter" des descriptions de l'auteur qui ne vous a décrit, désolée si cela vous as accomoder que les lieux qui vont se révèler important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Passons, je m'habillai avec les habits dans ma valise et me déplaça sans précipitation, loin de là, jusqu'à la salle où l'on nous avait demander d'aller si l'on souhaiter déjeuner, c'était mon cas, mon ventre s'était mis à gargouiller quelques minutes après que je me soit levé, je bailla une fois descendue les escaliers,sans regarder devant moi.

**Existe alors les deux possibilités habituelles:**

**.Si vous avez choisit d'aider la fille:**

Amélia viens me parler , elle prît un croissant avec un chocolat chaud , moi je pris juste un chocolat chaud et des biscuits que je trempai dedans, c'était soit ça soit des céréales qui n'avaient pas l'air top.

-Prête?

-Mouai

Elle sourit et une nouvelle discussion s'entama malgré moi qui ne suis pas bavarde le matin

**( sauter un paragraphe et regarder là où est écrit: Retour Histoire)**

.**Si vous avez choisit de ne pas l'aider:**

Matt' me fît un signe de la main, moi qui croyer pouvoir avoir la paix le matin, je n'aime pas parler le matin, je n'aime pas le bruit le matin comme beaucoup de gens

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il vient s'assoir et commença à me dire bonjour

-Mmmh...répondis-je en croquant dans un biscuit posé à disposition

Il fît une blague que je n'écouta même pas puis commença à parler dans le vide.

Quel matin!

**( sauter un paragraphe et regarder là où est écrit: Retour Histoire)**

** RETOUR HISTOIRE!**

La directrice tapa sa petite cuillère contre son verre pour attirer l'attention des élèves qui parlaient.

-S'il vous plaît, demain matin aura lieu une seconde épreuve, cette fois vous ne devrais faire cette étape qu'en solo.

Cela ne me dérangeai pas, bien que la compagnie non plus ne me gêner pas.

-A la fin de cette seconde épreuve il ne restera environ qu'une trentaines d'élèves.

Charmant...

-Les autres élèves seront renvoyés chez eux directement car cette épreuve est sans échec, la dernière épreuve sera juste une validation.

Je réitère ma remarque

-Bon apparement on se revérra une fois que l'épreuve sera terminée dit la personne en face de moi

-Peut-être répondis-je en croquant un autre biscuit

-Dans 10 min je souhaiterais que vous nous retrouviez au-dessus de la colline ajouta la directrice sans se laisser perturbée par les bavardages qui étaient de retour.

Les élèves, dont moi, se levèrent à la recherche de la colline en question , après avoir chercher du regard de partout, je vis une masse d'élève et me dit que cela devait être là, j'avança alors et découvrit en effet une colline verte et fleurie, la plus basse partie de celle-ci était entourée d'arbres arborant des couleurs automnales, qui formaient de part et d'autre une forêt , lorsque l'on monter comme je l'ai fait sur la colline l'on voyait en plus des corbeaux qui volaient, des bulles qui sortaient de je-ne-sais-où , de toutes tailles.

C'était assez jolie et les bulles plutôt amusantes , je m'amusait à en éclater certaines.

-Bien chacun d'entre vous DOIT entrez dans cette forêt ainsi que inspecter la colline pour trouver une trentaines d'objets cachés de part et d'autres dans les arbres ou au sol.

Curieuse comme épreuve de sélection mais je vis beaucoup de personnes s'y plier et avancer, je les imita et partit à la recherche d'un des objets en question.

Je leva les yeux au ciel, scrutant les arbres puis l'herbe pendant une vingtaines de minutes.

Enfin, après encore cinq minutes l'herbe s'écarta sous mes pas et dispersa une onde jusqu'au bas d'un arbre écartant les brins d'herbes au passage sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Quelque chose attira alors mes yeux: c'était un anneau argenté, peut-être bien métallique, incrustrée de trois fausses pierres, petite et ronde.

Je m'approchai alors de l'anneau et au moment où j'allais mettre la main dessus une pie la chopppa et vola je-ne-sais où.

Je courrus à sa suite en lui criant: "rends-le moi" "saleté de pie" ou encore "mais arrête-toi sale voleuse".

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes à courrir ainsi bien qu'épuisée j'arrivai enfin devant un arbre où se posa la pie, à n'en pas douter il y avait un nid.

Je souris: quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais appris à grimper aux arbres, rester à savoir si j'y arrivais encore, lorsque je franchis les deux premières branches je continua jusqu'aux prochaines pour enfin attendre le nid de pie en évitant les plus fragiles.

Je vis que la pie s'était une nouvelle fois envolée et en profita pour regarder si en plus des oeufs elle avait mît l'anneau. Oui. Je tentai alors d'approcher la bague jusqu'à ce que le cri de la pie retentit. Elle me toisa et je ne me sentit plus aussi sûre de moi qu'avant.

-Juste cinq minutes le temps que je récupére mon anneau plaidais-je en espérant qu'elle puisse au moins sentir que ce soit vrai.

Heureusement elle ne m'attaqua pas, elle resta à me regarder et je pus prendre l'anneau avant de descendre progressivement de l'arbre.

Je l'accrocha à une chaîne autour de mon cou pour ne pas le perdre et alla de nouveau vers la colline. Mon ami(e)( **selon le choix**) si l'on peux appeler ça comme ça avait également réussit.

La deuxième épreuve était donc réussis mais je vis qu'il manquer une dizaines d'élèves pour arriver à trentes et en conclut qu'il fallait l'attendre, je m'assis alors contre un des arbres pour me mettre à l'ombre et crever les bulles en profitant pour prendre cinq minutes de réflexion.

Une étrange sélection dans un coin paummé , dans une école qui semblait spéciale, des créatures bizzares et une lettre mystérieuse...c'était assez étrange, j'espèrais que la directrice m'expliquerait un peu ne me manquer plus qu'une épreuve.

Au fur et à mesure l'épreuve en question se termina et la directrice nous dit:

-Je suis contente de vous voir tous encore présents, les autres élèves ont été renvoyés chez eux, chacun de vous a donc un bijou qu'il devra garder sur lui, je vous prendrai tour à tour au cours des différentes heures qui s'écouleront pour vous expliquer leurs rôles et ce que j'attends de vous à la dernière épreuve. Commençons par les porteurs d'anneaux.

On était 8 à s'avancer

-Matthieu Riwynn et Alex' Bérassis dit la directrice.

Nous nous avancâmes: celle-ci nous dit alors:

-Vos deux anneaux sont complémentaires celle de Matthieu Riwynn est celle de Saturne tandis que l'autre est celle de Mercure.

Tourné vers l'intérieur elle vous rendrons invisible mais aucun de vous deux ne sera invisible à l'autre puisque les deux inverses l'effet de l'autre.

-Un anneau qui rend invisible dis-je sceptique

-En effet répondit la directrice amusée.

Je me demandai dans qu'elle foutue école de dingue j'avais encore atterrit...Attendez je sais je viens de le dire...dans une école de dingue. HELP!

Je n'eus pas le droit aux secours mais on me fît retourner dans ma chambre pour pouvoir y dormir pour être en forme pour l'épreuve finale qui resta secrète, en gardant en mémoire tout ce qu'on m'avais appris. Je n'avais qu'une hâte avoir enfin le droit aux expliquations que je méritais.


	12. page commune besoin de votre opinion

**Chapitre 7:**

Le lendemain je m'étais de nouveau dirigée vers la Salle à Manger étonnement il n'y avais que deux voir trois élèves qui déjeunaient.

Puis elle se leva et rentra dans une personne qui semblait légèrement plus âgé

-Pardon dis-je avant de lever les yeux vers cette fille.

Elle avais les cheveux roux , les yeux bleus verts olives ainsi que quelques reflets dorés et rouges sans maquillage l'on voyait à peine ces cils noirs.

Elle avais également quelques tâches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues, elle devait faire dans les 1m60 et était du même âge que moi.

Ses cheveux étaient tressés , fin, semblaient ondulés, elle avais lasiser sa mèche attacher par une barette sur son crâne, dévoilant son front , elle avait la peau pâle , presque blanche, le visage rond.

A cause de ses petites traisses on voyait même ses oreilles avec plusieurs types de boucles d'oreilles , les sourcils froncés , roux.

Sa bouche était rose pâle faisait une moue.

Elle semblait renfermé,seule, en colère et en même temps effrayée.

Elle portait un vieux sweat gris dont les manches recouvraient les jointures des doigts. Sa sacoche noire de sport et son jean elle me passa alors en disant d'une voix normale peut-être un peu sèche:

-On est attendue dehors

J'acquiesça et la remercia, si je me souvenais bien elle faisait partie des septs autres qui avaient eût des anneaux, nous partîmes côté à côté pendant un court moment de discussion j'appris qu'elle s'appeller Lenna.

Elle ma parla également du fait qu'elle venait d'être arrivé et qu'elle ne se senter pas à sa place, qu'elle voyaient tout le monde l'observer comme une bête curieuse, même si je n'en savais rien il était vrai il me paraîssait que c'était stupide et je ne me gêna pas pour lui dire en lui prouvant par a+b mon la fît sourire légèrement.

Sa lui aller bien.

-A ce qui paraît l'épreuve va être assez simple; elle ne durera que quelques minutes alors...

Elle hésita ce qui me surprît et ajouta:

-...on pourrait passer notre journée ensemble

-Avec plaisir répondis-je en lui souriant.

Elle me le rendit et nous essayions de deviner ce qu'était cette dernière , si courte et pourtant si importante épreuve.

Le mystére ne dura que pendant trois minutes, l'on s'avança parmis la foule pour accéder à l'épreuve.

On découvrit alors une pierre en forme de lune, transparente, à plusieurs faces, des élèves s'avançaient déjà.

Enfin au moment où ce fût mon tour la pierre prît la forme d'un loup ailé, imaginez un peu ma surprise et celle des autres lorsque l'on vît tous.

-Très intéressant, vous viendrez dans mon bureau après s'il vous plaît dit la directrice

J'acquiesçai puis ne put retenir un élan de surprise surgir en voyant ensuite la pierre se transformer ensuite sous forme de lynx. Bien que je n'y comprît rien à ce que cela peux signifier, elle semblait le savoir et cela la rendait heureuse.

Une fois tout le monde passer je dis à Lenna de m'attendre dehors le temps que j'aille voir la directrice comme elle me l'avait demander. Elle acquiesça et me dit qu'elle attendrait.

Lorsque je rentra dans le bureau de la directrice: je m'attendis à quelque chose de normal mais tout aussi surprenant qu'elle, le bureau respirer chaleur et les odeurs qui s'en dégager savait vous mettre à l'aise, comme il le faisait avec moi à ce moment précis.

-Ha vous voilà dit-t-elle

-Oui répondis-je en haussant les épaules: après tout c'était elle qui m'avait fait venir ici, elle devait donc s'expliquer.

-Voyez-vous j'ai un problème avec vous Alex'.

-Et qu'est-ce-que c'est?demandais-je sur la défensive

-Hé bien voyez-vous(sa devait être une de ses expression favorites à mon avis...) généralement la première ne prends qu'une seule forme, elle ne mélange que très rarement et encore je pèse mes mots deux animaux et le fait qu'elle l'ait fait avec vous se relèves des plus problématiques et n'est pas de très bonne augure.

-Je ne vois pas le problème ,protestais-je, ce n'est qu'une bête pierre.

Mais au vue de l'éclat dans ses yeux j'eus l'impression d'avoir blasphémé de la pire façon.

-Le problème ,dit-t-elle en prenant une voix mesurée; et qu'à chaques fois que la pierre à fait cela il sait ensuite produit des choses horribles, croyez-moi c'est arriver il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'étais au première loges: des personnes sont mortes, d'autres ont disparue et toujours les mêmes personnes: celles qui avaient deux animaux mélangés.

Charmant mais ce n'était que de bêtes superstitions...ou du moins je l'espérer.

-Mais je ne comprends: je rentre dans cette école oui ou non? demandais-je.

Le sourire de la directrice rapparut alors et d'une voix où perçait le mystère elle me dit:

-Vous verrez bien ce soir en attendant vous pouvez disposer.

J'obéit et retrouva Lenna qui m'avait attendue apparement soulagée que je ne lui ait pas de poser de lapin.

Lorsqu'on retrouva les autres au déjeuner j'entends des filles rire et dit:

-T'as vue la rousse ? Ri-di-cu-le

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Je me mordit la joue.

-Et puis t'as vut l'autre cruche qui l'accompagne pas une pour rattraper l'autre.

Ce petit commentaire qui se voulait discret me fît encore plus serré les poings à tel point que les jointures de mes os blanchirent

-Et puis c'est quoi ce style totalement dépassé, je suis sûre que son père doit faire partie de cette classe inférieure qui doit gagner tout juste pour manger à sa faim.

La ce fût le commentaire de trop: qu'on parle de moi, pas de problème, une de mes amies, sa peux toujours passer, mais personne n'insulte ma famille surtout mon père qui as dût surpasser le chagrin de la mort de ma mère pour nous permettre de vivre normalement, il n'as même pas pût prendre un jour de congé pour se rendre sur sa tombe de toute l'année.

Je me dirigea sans sourciller vers ces trois imbéciles pour frapper la table de mes mains applaties provoquant un bruit qui fît retourner toutes les autres classes.

La machoire serré à l'extrême je dis à la peste en question:

-Est-ce-que t'aurais un problème par hasard ?

Elle avala sa salive , je sais que je peux faire très peur lorsque je suis en colère et je m'en réjouies d'autant plus : à ce qui paraît mon regard se fait plus clair et l'on peux voir mes muscles tendus ou crispés, d'autant que la puissance de ma colère peux se faire ressentir.

-Et vous? demandais-je aux deux autres

Elles ne répondirent

-C'est bizarre comme c'est plus facile de tailler les gens dans leurs dos pluôt qu'en face.

-C'est fou comme il y a que la vérité qui blesse murmura une des cruches qui se tût une fois qu'elle croisa mon regard , je me rapprocha d'elle et lui en foutut une

-Toi tu te la boucles compris? dis-je en réprimant un grognement qui montait au fond de ma gorge.

Elle se recroquevilla , j'en conclus pour un "oui" et partit vers Lenna puis au dernier je me retourna vers ces trois pestes et ajouta:

-Si j'en entends encore une pour balance des c******es pareille elle va s'en prendre une également.

C'était étrange d'habitude je me contrôler très bien mais là c'était comme si quelque chose avait pris le dessus sur mes principes et c'était calmer une fois que j'en avais coller une à cette peste.

Lenna me dévisager surprise et elle n'était pas la seule: je remarquer que les autres me fixaient aussi , j'allai donc m'assoir sans faire de vague.

-Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez la pierre à prît la forme du groupe dans lequel vous allez aller néanmoins , elle a prît la forme d'un loup ailé, au contact d'une personne ici présente.

Les élèves parlèrent entre eux.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela, que l'élève en question va repasser le test devant vous: je demande à Alex' Bérassis de me rejoindre.

Au moment où je passa ma main une nouvelle fois sur la pierre celle-ci brilla et ce que je vis me surpris.

**Jour spéciale pour vous, ce sera à vous de me dire dans une review ce que vous voulez qu'elle soit:**

**-Un lynx**

**-Un loup**

**-Un corbeau**

**-Un cheval.**

**Selon le pourcentage donné je lui écrirait une histoire, si le pourcentage à une petite différence jusqu'en dessous de 4 point j'aviserais moi-même de l'histoire.**


	13. page 1O (chapitre commun)

_Je remercie ceux/celles qui ont participé à mon petit sondage, le résultat a penché en faveur des loups, je compte sur vous pour être encore plus nombreux pour le prochain sondage_

**mais en attendant profiter de ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 8: Les clans.**

C'était un loup, sans aile cette fois, un loup. des plus normals...ou presque

-Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres Vilkas ils vous donneront un pims qui vous identifiera.

J'acquiesçai et rejoignit la table qu'elle m'avait montrée, je ne l'avais pas remarquer mais désormais chaque table avait une nappe avec des dégradés.

Pour les Vilkas c'était du bleu. Il y avait également des fleurs qui imitait ce dégradé dans des vases en cristal bleu.

-Hey! attrappe! dit quelqu'un dans les Vilkas.

Je vis quelque chose voler vers moi et l'attrappa comme il me l'avait dit.

J'ouvris ma main et vit : un loup en cristal, de couleur brun et blond qui hurle, les oreilles en arrière et les yeux bleus .

Je l'accrocha à mon haut avant qu'un garçon vienne me voir: plus âgé que moi d'une année il me semblait, celui-ci me dit:

-Bienvenue chez les Vilkas, je m'appelle Mickaël et je suis l'alpha des secondes années.

L'alpha: Je savais que dans chaque groupes de loup il y avait deux leaders: l'alpha et sa femelle puis un second le Béta ainsi que plusieurs lieutnants selon la meute puis les autres membre ainsi qu'un Omega mais jamais je n'aurais pût penser que ce modèle était reproduit ici, ce qui m'étonna moins c'était que Michaël fût en effet un Alpha.

Il était grand, une tête de plus que moi , bien baraque il fallait le reconnaître , ses cheveux étaient noirs et des mèches lui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un vert presque surnaturel qui devait faire tomber plus d'une fille à ses peids, d'autant que leurs pupille était contracté.

Que dire d'autre? Ha oui soit il était métis soit il avais la peau dorée ce qui devait encore plus faire "cool" aux yeux de la gentes féminines complétements abruties qui devait constituer la seconde année.

Moi?! Un brun ritique? Non réaliste! Quoique l'on peux bien être les deux...

-Alex' répondis-je en allant m'assoir quelques secondes après sur une chaise, un plaisir parce qu'avec tout ce qui c'était passé je n'avais pas pût m'assoir...pas très longtemps.

-Je sais ,répondit-t-il, mais maitenant que tu est dans le clan des loups tu vas devoir te plier à quelques petites règles en particulier à celles qui concernent tes fréquentations, si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec nous?

-Parce que tu croit sérieusement que je vais t'obéir ,demandais-je en dévoilant un rictus qui me démanger, t'as fait l'école du cirque toi non?

-Tu le feras dit-t-il d'une voix calme qui contraster avec la mienne

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...répondis-je

-Parce que je suis un Alpha et pas toi...alors commençons petit 1: interdit de s'approcher de ces satanés Chevaux.

petit 2: les Corbeaux et nous sommes des amis très proches alors attention à ce que tu dis envers eux

petit 3: on se fout de ce que tu fous avec les Lynx.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il faut pour devenir Alpha? demandais-je en me foutant complétement de ce qu'il diser

-Hé bien disons qu'il faut avoir une aura assez impressionante dit-t-il en réfléchissant comme si c'était la première qu'on lui poser la question, ce qui devait être le cas

-N'aurais-tu pas par hasard loupé mon petit entretien avec une charmante demoiselle ? demandais-je ironiquement en point la "charmant demoiselle" d'un mouvement de tête.

Il sourit et répliqua:

-A l'inverse et je l'ai trouvé très sympatique.

-Merci.

-Tu comprendra précisément cela lorsque je t'informerai que celle-ci fait partie des Akylis c'est à dire des chevaux.

J'hôchai la tête: c'est clair que si tout les Akylis étaient comme ces trois pestes il y en aurait beaucoup qui se prendrait des baffes cette année et pas que par moi si vous voulez mon avis par les Lynx également parce que je savait que même si Lenna savait rester calme elle avais fort caractére et exploserait leur en foutant une bien méritée.

-Je suppose que je vais alors laisser les autres te faire leurs présentations mais sache que si tu as besoin de conseil tu pourra venir me voir.

Je levai un sourcil sceptique: ne s'était-t-il pas rendut compte que je l'avais remballé pas mal de fois depuis notre échange ou était-t-il simplement idiot? Les deux peut-être...

-Je sens que tu vas être intéressante à surveiller ajouta-t-il.

Surveiller? Pourquoi? Et qu'avais-je fait pour provoquer l'intêret de cet Alpha de seconde année?

Quelques secondes après que le garçon s'en soit aller des gens de première année, apparement vinrent s'assoire près de moi pour faire connaîssance.

J'en trouva plusieurs qui me semblaient assez gentils et sympa avec qui je pourrais devenir amis et un ou deux que je détester dans le lot mais ne resta pas longtemps à table pour aller à la table des Lynx où séjourner Lenna, sachant que mon clan s'en foutait

Commença alors une discussion avec elle tandis que je sentait que certains Lynx m'observait.

Pendant cette bref discussion la directrice attira notre attention comme elle avait la si grande habitude de le faire c'est à dire en frappant sa cuillère contre son verre.

Elle nous annonça:

-A tous les élèves présents aujourd'hui je vous annonce que vous cours débuterons demain.

Enfin...songeais-je.


	14. Page 11 (commune)

**Chapitre 9: Les premiers cours.**

Le lendemain je me levai, ce serai la dernire fois que je dormirais dans ce lit d'appoint, mme si je n'avais pas m'en plaindre nanmoins avoir une chambre plus grande et plus confortable ne me gner pas non plus.

Aujourd'hui on devait nous distribuer nos emplois du temps, je me demandai par quoi j'allais commencer.

Sans rflchir je prt deux vtements au hasard dans mon placard sans oublier de rajouter dsormais le signe de mon appartenance au clan des Vilkas puis descendit enfin dans la salle manger pour prendre mon premier vrai petit djeuner.

J'avais dsormais ma petite place habituelle que je ne comptais pas abandonner; peine dessus je sentit quelque chose se diriger toute vitesse vers moi. J'attrappai l'objet volant une vitesse trange.

C'tait mon emploi du temps, d'aprs ce que j'en voyais je commenais par Etude des lycantropes et autres cratures.

Je vis alors que j'allai pouvoir enfin faire le petit tour de l'cole que je n'avais pas encore fate, elle tait dj plus grande l'intrieure qu' l'extrieure et cela attiser ma curiosit, nanmoins je ne pourrais pas me l'accorder tout de suite car j'allais devoir trouver la salle.

Une ide me traversai l'esprit et j'hla Michal qui leva la tte vers moi curieux.

-Elle est o la salle d'Etude des lycantropes? demandais-je

-Second tage, troisime porte sur la gauche rpondit-t-il en mordant dans une tartine.

Je le remerciai d'un hchement de tte et continuai galement mon petit djeuner avant de me diriger rticente vers la salle.

Les escaliers taient en bois, lustr, semblant comme neuf , il y avait galement une rambarde en bois , lustr comme les escaliers.

Je les monta pour dbarquer dans un second tage, le couloir tait assez surprenant : il tait constitue de trois portes sur la gauche , deux sur la droite et une au fond.

Des bougies donnaient l'impression de flotter dans l'air, sans que je ne comprenne comment, entre chaques portes il y avait des tableaux except pour celle du fond, garde par deux

armures mtalliques qui tenaient des lances.

Les poignes de chaques porte taient taills de tel faon qu'elle formait un loup tenant dans sa gueule de verre l'anneau qui ouvrirait celle-ci.

Le loup en question tait brun et blond comme celui de mon badge tandis que la couleur de la porte tait bleu comme les yeux du loup de mon badge.

Quant au murs ils taient magnifique: le plafond tait peint en bleu et des nuages anims semblaient bouger pour des fois couvrir un soleil.

Le ciel s'largissait sur les quatres murs , la moitie il y avait des sapins enneigs o des flocons tombs , le sol tait blanc. on se croyait vraiment en pleine montagne, l'exception qu'il ne faisait pas froid.

Je me demandais nanmoins comment avait-t-il fait a et si ma chambre aurait une dcoration semblable.

J'ouvris la porte dont m'avais parler Michal et une salle m'apparut avec un professeur assis sur sa chaise.

Il tait vieux; ses cheveux taient blanc et tout friss le longs de son front, sa peau avait des rides sur tout le front et les joues, il avais des sourcils noirs et broussailleux et porter des petites lunettes rondes sur son nez fins qui terminait en rond, il avais galement une moustache blanche qui lui descendait jusqu' sa bouche qui ne formait qu'un trait.

Il avais un double menton et tait habill d'un tee-shirt manche mi-longue ainsi qu'un col roul , il fallait reconnatre qu'il faisait un peu froid.

Ses mains semblaient agiles et triturer un pot crayons qu'il semblait rpar.

Il me faisait penser un mlange d'Albert Einstein et de Geppetto (le crateur de pinocchio pour les incultes) et il avais l'air gentil.

La salle qui l'entourait semblait chaleureuse , je m'y installai.

C'tait de la mousse(vous savez celle des matelas) jaune avec de larges rayures blanches.

Il y avait sur tout un ct ( le gauche) des fentre blanches, rectangulaires qui cre de la lumire et au-dessus de ce mur ｫ vitre ｻ l'on pouvait apercevoir le store tlcommand qui permettait de filter la lumire du soleil.

Sur le mur d'en face, jaune ple , il y avait dans le coin gauche un tableau la craie (si si les verts, les vieux trucs du collge) portatif et un large tableau, encore craie qui devait bien prendre tout le milieu du mur , droite sur le mur il y avait une jolie porte bleu ciel avec une poigne noire.

Sur toute la bande de mur situe au-dessus de la moitie du mur et donc au-dessus du tableau (je sais que c'est compliqu pour se reprer mais courage!) il y avait une frise o l'on voyait la chronologie de crature plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, quand je vous dit que je suis tombe dans une cole de frapp!

Sur le mur de droite avait t mise en relief une partie peinte en blanc o avait t pos en haut une horloge et o s'tendait la moiti du mur une porte bleu ciel comme celle sur le mur d'en face.

L'autre partie du mur de droite tait peinte en jaune ple galement.

Il y avait t pos une tagre blanche , large, ancienne , o se trouver divers livres, cadres, photos.

En dessous,à la moitié du mur avait été mis en relief,y avait été scotché diverses feuilles, des lettres, si j'en croyais ce que je pouvais en lire écrites par d'anciens élèves qui étaient devenus célèbres ici qui occuper la moitié de ce mur en relief.

L'autre moitié était occupé par une large bande blanche.

Ensuite (la souffrance est presque terminé pour vous) se situer les bureaux.

C'était ceux du lycée, jaune, avec nos chère chaises en bois qui ne me manquer pas pas plus qu'à mon pauvre dos.

Cela n'empêcher pas qu'on s'y senter à l'aise , retrouvant un environnement familier.

Le professeur était assis à son bureau qui se situer tout derrière la dernière rangée de bureau sans doute pour nous surveiller, mais sa deva it quand même faire une trotte pour aller jusqu'au tableau.

Une fois tout le monde installé, et le prof qui eût terminé sa tasse de café celui-ci commença le cours.

-Bien nous allons étudier les différences, qui vous seront devenues évidentes par la suite, entre un méta et un loup-garou et ce qui a entraîné chez les personnes normales la confusion entre ses deux espèces. Cela nous prendra dans les quatres semaines alors étant donner que je vous ait souvent , je vous demanderais d'être très attentif.

Une fois les deux heures d'écoulés je n'avait pas retenut grand choses excepté que les Métas avait le don de se transformer en un ou plusieurs animals de leurs choix tandis que les loups-garous eux ne se transformer qu'à des périodes précises et seulement en loup.

J'avais également appris que les différents type de lune influencer leurs humeurs et que à la moindre morsure ou griffure le loup-garou nous transmetter sa malédiction de gardien de l'endroit qu'il garder.

Les Métas eux avaient ce don depuis leur naissance, transmis par leurs parents, ce sont dans leurs gênes, généralement, chez les Vilkas les Métas devenaient les Alphas.

Je sens que je vais avoir des leçons de ce style sans logique pendant tout une année. Une chose à dire : Help me !


	15. page 12 commune

Chapitre 10: Premier jour au club.  
Au fur et à mesure que les cours passèrent je me sentis vidée et pour cause : thérosime des sorts et des incantations , sorts, potions, Histoire des diverses créatures, heure des différents clubs, c'est de ça que je vais vous parlez en effet car c'est le moment, pendant 1h30 précisément ou je vais pouvoir enfin me reposer , j'en avais besoin , tout tourner et retourner dans ma tête tandis que mon cerveau essayez d'intégrer ce qu'il se passer : il y avait un club d'animation des objets sa m'avait l'air sympa mais autre chose m'intéresser celle du club d'occupation des gardiens, on ne nous en avait pas encore parlé mais j'avais hâte de savoir de quoi sa parler.  
J'étais installer dans la salle où aller lieu l'animation d'objets : c'était un petit bureau, il n'y avait aucun objet en verre, des étagères où reposaient quelques mangas et des livres les unes en dessous des autres , des posters de musique , de dessin animé, d'anime, de films ainsi que quelques photos scotchés par-ci par là.  
Il y avait également des rangées de bureau comme en classe tout le long des murs.  
Le sol était une moquette en laine blanche, les murs étaient à la moitié noir et à moitié framboises avec une ligne blanche là où devaient se rencontrer les deux peintures.  
Il y faisait chaud et j'étais aller au distributeur posé près de la porte pour prendre un chocolat chaud, la température lui servant d'excuse.  
C'était la première fois que je venais dans ce genre de club , j'avais hâte de savoir ce que j'allais faire ici.  
Pourquoi squatté alors ? La réponse est simple , comme pour beaucoup de ceux qui font des matières en plus, pour avoir des points sur ma moyenne et en plus l'on pouvait dessiner alors cela m'avait insité à y aller.  
Un élève débarqua, puis une dizaines d'autres, il y eût également quelques retard , cinq élèves arrivèrent donc, l'élève qui devait être en dernière année, leva la tête et tiens un discours du même genre des professeurs :  
-Bonjour à tous , je vous remercie d'être venue si nombreux aujourd'hui , je ne m'y attendais pas, dans ce club aucun clan ne compte, peu importe d'où vous venez, vous êtes ici pour vous amusez.  
I votre droite une feuille et des crayons qui, si vous dessinez vous permettront de faire apparaître un cercle magique pour faire apparaître un objet. Si vous le pointez sur un objet réel celui-ci viendra vers vous, attention au première fois il pourrait y avoir de la casse.

Je regardai le crayon et la feuille et pensa que je ne regarderai plus jamais un crayon et une feuille pareil…en tout cas si c'était vrai.

Pour faire le test je pointa un des mangas pour l'attirer à moi, celui-ci vola vers moi à une vitesse tel que si je ne m'étais pas baisser j'aurais eût mal. Il me coupa d'ailleurs quelques mèches de cheveux avant de frapper la personne derrière moi en pleine face, ce qui fît rire beaucoup de gens.  
-Désolée dis-je en essayant de retenir mon rire.  
-Hé bien ce n'est pas très concluant dit le gars qui s'occuper du club avec du mal à retenir un petit sourire avant de me sermonner.

En tout cas je ne regrette pas mon inscription c'était très très drôle pour une première journée. 

Ps: je vous ferais un petit sondage demain: je compte sur vous.


End file.
